Ça cartoon chez la Varia !
by Zanzasu
Summary: Le manoir Varia serait-il hanté ? Depuis le temps, ils devraient le savoir, si c'était le cas. Des anomalies et accidents bizarres se produisent de jour en jour, mais pas exactement ceux qu'on pourrait attendre d'un lieu hanté. Et si le manoir n'y était pour rien ?
1. Problèmes de trous noirs

Crédits : Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Akira Amano, et je remercie un épisode de la série Supernatural, qui m'a inspiré sur quelques trucs. (L'épisode 8 de la saison 8 « Hunteri Heroici » pour les intéressé(e)s.)

* * *

**L'apparition des trous noirs : le début des emmerdes.**

Jusqu'à maintenant, et en passant par plusieurs époques depuis sa construction, le manoir Varia avait fait la joie, ou presque, de tous ses habitants même les plus sains- pardon, malsains d'esprit. Aucun problème venant de l'habitation en elle même. Rien de suspect ou d'irrationnel qui se serait produit, malgré les nombreux meurtres qui s'étaient passés à l'intérieur. Et qui s'y passent toujours, d'ailleurs. Mais peut-être que cela ne venait pas du manoir...

Squalo marchait d'un pas sûr et lourd dans les couloirs, grommelant entre ses dents. Quand il arriva à destination, quelques sous-fifres attendaient déjà là, scrutant le mur avec surprise. La même expression se dessina vaguement sur le visage du requin, avant de subitement se changer en..

« VOOOI, c'est pas possible, encore ? Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez figés comme des statues ?! _Lança sa voix roque, tandis que son genou rencontra le dos de l'un des subordonnés pour le réveiller._ »

Sur le mur, un grand cercle noir semblait dessiné dessus, à ceci près qu'il n'avait pas été fait avec des feutres, de la peinture ou autre, non. Un vrai trou noir. Et bizarrement, depuis l'arrivée de ces étranges cercles sur les murs du manoir, des objets commençaient à disparaître, souvent très près de ces mêmes choses noires. On pouvait compter dedans les pornos de Levi, les caleçons de Squalo, et quelques objets sans importance. Au début, c'était plutôt tranquille. Puis il y avait eu la disparition de quelques billets de la réserve personnelle de Mammon, le drame pour l'arcobaleno qui voyait son argent se faire la malle sans prévenir. Au lieu de dépenser des sommes catastrophiques pour faire construire une chambre forte en plus, il avait créé une illusion très puissante, et rajoutez à cela quelques sous-fifres Varia placés un peu partout dans les pièces importantes. En résumé, chacun avait perdu quelque chose.. sauf Xanxus, pour le moment. Si bien qu'il s'en moquait assez si par exemple les peluches requin de son second venaient à disparaître sans prévenir..

Pour en revenir dans le cas présent, Squalo s'offrit quelques secondes de silence réfléchit avant de donner un coup de pied dans la partie du mur noircie, sauf qu'au moment ou son pied toucha le mur, celui-ci commença à être comme absorbé. Il réagit suffisamment vite pour retirer son pied, et s'éloigner de deux pas. Le squale cligna des yeux, puis retoucha du bout des doigts le même endroit, qui cette fois-ci n'aspira rien.

« - Squalo Taichô, vous allez bien ?! _S'exclama l'un des subordonnés._

- Bien sur, c'est pas un mur qui va faire la loi ! Restez ici à surveiller la zone, il faut que j'ai une discussion avec les autres. _Lança-il en réponse, tournant les talons._

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui a été volé cette fois ?.. »

Trop tard, il était déjà partit en direction du salon, où il retrouva les autres, mis à part le Boss, dans son bureau, et Lussuria en train de vérifier ses cadavres dans sa chambre froide. Tous regardèrent l'argenté lorsqu'il débarqua dans la salle, de mauvais poil.

« - VOOOOI, réunion d'urgence ! _Gueula-il sans retenue, l'épée en l'air, avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas._

- Tu disais, ushishi ? _Se moqua le prince, ôtant ses boules-caisses de ses oreilles, tout comme les autres présents._

- Je devrais te remercier d'avoir rallongé l'espérance de vie de nos oreilles. _Compléta une petite voix fluette adressée au blond._ »

Ce petit interlude coupa la parole au squale l'espace de quelques minutes, mais ce fut de courte durée.

« - … On a pas le temps avec tes conneries Bel, alors ferme là et écoutes ! VOOI !

- La petite culotte en dentelles de la princesse à disparu ? Shishi..

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord, écoutons ce qu'il a à dire. _Plaça Levi, d'un air sérieux._ »

Squalo se retint de se jeter sur le lanceur de couteaux pour en faire du shashimi et inspira profondément avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et lever la tête vers les autres.

« - Lussuria est pas ici ?

- Il est en train de vérifier si ses cadavres sont toujours là, shihi.~

- On ne devrait pas attendre le Boss ? _Questionna Levi._

- Ce putain de boss s'en fiche complètement ! VOI, peu importe, il faut vraiment régler cette histoire de trucs noirs.. Tout à l'heure, y'en a un qui a essayé de m'aspirer le pied !

- Et que proposes-tu ? On a déjà placé des gardes un peu partout pour protéger les pièces. Ils apparaissent comme des tâches sur les murs quand on a le dos tourné. A ce rythme là, je vais être ruiné, c'est affreux !

- Ushishi, j'aimerais bien voir ça, Mammon ruiné.

- N'oublies pas que tu me dois de l'argent que je compte bien récupérer..

- VOOI, ça suffit ! C'est un peu louche que le Boss n'ai rien eu pour le moment vous trouvez pas ? »

Tout le petit groupe était en pleine réflexion à ce sujet, quand soudain, deux explosions retentirent aux étages supérieurs, vers le bureau de Xanxus. Levi se leva en sursaut et se rua vers l'explosion en criant un « BOSS ! » presque en pleurnichant.. Surpris, les autres se mirent à courir dans la même direction mais normalement, eux. Les murs et la porte étaient complètement défoncés, laissant place au balafré, ses flingues en main et très énervé.. Pas la peine d'aller chercher plus loin pour la cause de l'explosion.

« B-Boss, vous êtes en vie ! _S'exclama de joie Levi en courant vers son boss, avant de finir éjecté par la fenêtre. Apparemment, il n'avait pas vu ses flingues et ses cicatrices un peu ressorties._ »

Une goutte de sueur glissa sur le front de Mammon, quand aux dégâts qui disaient réparations coûteuses, et ruinage assuré. Une autre goutte glissa également sur le front de Belphegor malgré son sourire, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« - Enfoiré de boss, fallait vraiment que tu détruises tout, et il s'est passé quoi, VOOI ? _Lança un Squalo un peu suicidaire.. avant de remarquer un trou noir non loin de l'endroit où Xanxus stockait ses bouteilles de bourbon._

« - Quel est le maudit déchet qui a enlevé mes bouteilles de bourbon ?! _Grogna-il, un flingue pointé sur l'argenté._ »

« - Baisses ton arme, V-... _S'arrêta subitement le squale._ »

Éviter de gueuler lui sauverait bien les miches, là. Puis il continua, un peu plus sérieux.. même si il aurait voulu sourire de cette situation. Xanxus qui se fichait de ces phénomènes ne disait plus la même chose quand ça touchait SES objets.

« -Tu vois le genre de trou noir là bas ? C'est à cause de cette merde que nos objets disparaissent !

- Tsch.. t'es en train de me dire qu'un dessin noir sur un mur vole mon bourbon, tu te fous de ma gueule sale déchet ?

-VOOI, et ça c'est quoi ?! »

Juste après avoir gueulé, il pris un bout de mur par terre aussi gros qu'une pierre et le lança sur le bout de mur noirci.. qui l'absorba. Ce qui confirma le doute de Squalo par la même occasion. Cette chose absorbait toujours pendant quelques minutes après être apparue. Xanxus fronça les sourcils, tirant sur le mur tâché pour le détruire et se dirigea vers ce qui restait de l'entrée de son bureau..

« Réunion immédiate dans le salon bande de déchets, et que tout le monde soit présent. »

Le squale glissa sa main contre son visage en soupirant. Ils étaient déjà en réunion avant d'être interrompus par le balafré.. Avant d'aller dans le salon, il se dévoua pour aller chercher Lussuria. Et pendant ce temps, Belphegor sortit dans le jardin profiter de la vue d'un Levi aplatit par terre, la bouche la première dans les pissenlits, dont il se moqua quelques minutes avant de le traîner jusqu'au salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Varia au complet était réunie dans le salon, avec Xanxus, d'une humeur exécrable. Il leva à peine un sourcil puis coupa le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

« - Depuis quand ces trous noirs sont apparus ?

- Environ une semaine, il me semble. C'est à partir de ce moment là que mon argent à commencé à diminué.

- Si ça t'avais un peu plus intéressé dès le départ, on en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui, VOOI !

- La ferme déchet, si tu ne veux pas que je redécore ces trous avec la couleur de ton sang !

- Calmez vous, il faut vite régler ce problème.. j'ai encore perdu un de mes magnifique cadavres aujourd'hui ! _Gémit Lussuria._

- B-boss.. _Commença Levi très sérieusement en ajustant un pansement rose sur son visage._ Le manoir est peut-être hanté..

- Ushishi, si il était hanté, je crois qu'on l'aurait déjà remarqué stupide macaque.~

- VOOI, faudrait faire venir un spécialiste pour être sûr ! En attendant on peut regrouper tous nos objets de valeur dans une même pièce et la garder de l'intérieur, pas juste l'entrée !

- Mah, je propose ma chambre froide, il reste assez de place pour rajouter vos objets. _Lança joyeusement Lussuria, sous les mines dégoûtées des autres._

- Le prince n'est pas d'accord.

- Pas question que mon bourbon restant soit placé entre tes cadavres, déchet. _Suivit de Levi qui hocha la boss, en accord avec son boss._

- Pourquoi pas le salon tout simplement, VOOI ! _Conclu le Squale._ »

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde ou presque, voyez ici la moue déçue de Lussuria, était d'accord. Le soir arrivé, le salon ressemblait plus à la caverne d'ali baba qu'autre chose.. et pour l'occasion, les entrées étaient toutes condamnées excepté une. Les Varia veillaient dans cette pièce, chacun plus sérieusement que d'autres. Xanxus somnolait sur le canapé, ce qu'il faisait lorsque ses bouteilles avaient disparues, Belphegor s'amusait à faire des dessins sur le mur avec ses couteaux, et Mammon comptait encore une fois son argent. C'est seulement vers minuit que les phénomènes commencèrent.

« - VOOI, ICI ! _Gueula Squalo suffisamment fort pour avertir tout le monde, même son boss endormi, en pointant de son épée un mur. Sur celui-ci un trou noir se formait tout juste. Il s'apprêta à détruire le mur quand ce dernier lui explosa à la face._

- La ferme. »

Xanxus avait été plus rapide. Sur un autre mur, ce fut le même cinéma, et les Varias s'amusaient si on veut, à courir dans chaque direction pour détruire les endroits ou apparaissaient ces choses. Le balafré préférait quand à lui sa technique : rester assis et tirer dans le tas, parfois à un millimètre de ses subordonnés. En même temps, Mammon s'arrachait le peu de cheveux qu'il avait en voyant les dégâts considérables.

Le lendemain matin, aucun objet n'avait disparu, mais faire venir un spécialiste devenait une priorité... et autre chose, aussi. Squalo se réveilla en lançant un morceau de mur qui gênait sa jambe pour bouger et se leva.

« Ushishi, au moins plus aucun trou noir ne risque d'apparaître maintenant.. _Lança Belphegor, sous le regard noir de Mammon, Xanxus et Squalo en particulier pour cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût, chacun pour des raisons différentes._ »

Le salon n'était même plus un salon.. les murs étaient complètement détruits. Une partie du manoir n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines grâce aux jeu de tir sur les murs noircis d'hier soir. Comme un bon vieux jeu de tir de fête foraine, à ceci près qu'on ne gagnait pas des lot, mais des réparations. Squalo grommela puis partit à la recherche du téléphone dans les décombres. Il souleva quelques bouts de murs à droite, puis au milieu, puis..

« - C'est ça que tu cherches depuis quelques minutes, shishi ?~ _Demanda Bel en agitant le téléphone désormais poussiéreux d'une main._

- Passe moi ça ! _Grogna le squale en arrachant de ses mains le combiné._ »

Une heure plus tard, un spécialiste du surnaturel, particulièrement maisons hantées et compagnie arriva, accueilli par un Lussuria en chaleur. Après sa visite, ce dernier pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait, un cadavre de plus ou de moins, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de payer, ça arrangeait tout le monde, surtout l'arcobaleno hein..

« Vous voyez, sur ce mur y'a des reste de trou noir. Ça vient de ce manoir ou pas, VOOI ? »

Un appareil étrange en main, l'homme l'approcha puis se dirigea un peu plus loin dans le couloir avant de revenir et répondre.

« Désolé, mais il n'y a aucun signe de surnaturel ici.. et par ailleurs, ce n'est que de la peinture. _Affirma-il en raclant d'un ongle la marque noire, qui s'effrita comme l'aurait fait de la peinture sèche._ »

Plus loin du manoir, un rire mystérieux résonna, provenant d'une personne assise sur une branche d'arbre. A ce moment, les Varia furent probablement les seuls à sentir une étrange présence.. Une présence qui s'évapora comme une ombre.


	2. D'autres complications

Crédits : Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Akira Amano.

Notes : J'avais écris ce chapitre en même temps que le premier, c'est donc normal qu'il arrive aussi vite.. Pour les suivants, je ne pense pas que ce sera aussi rapide, désolé ! Bonne lecture.~

* * *

**Quand on croit que c'est fini, c'est que ça ne l'est pas.**

Depuis l'affaire des trous noirs, un bon mois était passé, entre l'arrêt soudain et étrange des phénomènes, et la reconstruction du manoir. Le cadavre du ''spécialiste du surnaturel'' complétait désormais la collection de Lussuria, Mammon avait des rentrées d'argent, Xanxus, son bourbon, bref, tout le monde était content. Les beaux jours revenaient, le mois d'avril. Le premier avril pour être exact, le jour le plus maudit de Squalo, et le préféré du prince.

« VOOOOOI ! »

Comme chaque année, la cible favorite de Belphegor... vous vous en doutez. Ce dernier courait les mains dans les poches, poursuivit par le requin furieux, dans tous les couloirs du manoir, même ceux encore en travaux. Ayant un poisson mort dans le pantalon, glissé plus tôt par Bel, il lui était dur et gênant de courir. De l'autre côté d'un couloir, Levi marchait tranquillement, avant de voir les deux énergumènes foncer sur lui à toute vitesse, une course poursuite assez récurrente entre eux. Une mèche de cheveux de Squalo lui cacha la vue quelques secondes, juste le temps qu'il faut pour foncer dans le gardien de la foudre qui fut projeté contre le mur le plus proche, la tête la première. Le squale, quand à lui, dans son élan, se cogna la tête contre quelque chose et cru entendre siffler des oiseaux.. du moins, ce n'est pas qu'il cru entendre des oiseaux, ils les entendit vraiment, dans sa tête. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant des étoiles devant lui.

« - … Des piaf.. des étoiles... des piaf... VOOI, depuis quand ça arrive quand on s'prend un mur ?! Levi, crétin, fais gaffe la prochaine fois ! _Pesta-il, se massant le front d'une main en espérant ôter ses ''étoiles dans les yeux''_

- Ce n'est pas moi qui fonce dans le tas comme un malade.. _Se défendit Levi en se relevant, ayant aussi mal à la tête que Squalo, pour le peu de dégâts qu'il avait, pourtant.._ »

Belphegor, à l'abri de cette chute monumentale entre les deux Varia, revint vers eux, tout sourire et commença à se tordre de rire sans raisons, pointant du doigt le front de l'homme aux parapluies.

« - Le mur ne t'as pas râté, ushishishi ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. _Continua de se moquer le blond._

- Comment ?! _Levi passa sa main sur son front en découvrant.. une bosse, mais tout sauf naturelle._ »

Si l'argenté eu l'impression d'entendre des piaf dans sa tête, Levi eu le droit à une bosse de 10 centimètres, comme on en voit dans les dessins animés. Le boucan qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt ne resta pas impuni.. surtout qu'ils se trouvaient non loin du bureau du carmin, qui finalement, maudissait au même titre que l'argenté ce jour. Il sortit de son entre et retrouva facilement ses subordonnés, flingues sortis.

« Bande de déchets, on est pas à la maternelle ici ! »

Un déclic se fit entendre. Agacé, le brun voulait leur donner une bonne leçon pour la journée et tira. Ou presque.. Il avait bien appuyé sur la détente, mais aucune explosion n'en suivit, rien sauf le rire incontrôlable de Squalo et Belphegor. C'était trop, là. Levi, lui, c'était l'éternel handicapé de l'humour...

Xanxus écarquilla les yeux, et observa son x-gun. Sur un mini bâtonnet lié au bout de l'arme, flottait un bout de papier avec écrit dessus « Bang ». Une aura noire s'échappa de lui.. alors que le squale et le prince en profitaient pour se faire la malle, laissant Levi seul face à son cher boss.. furax.

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire l'énervement soudain du balafré, si bien qu'il ne trouva rien à dire si ce n'est avec ses pieds. Il lança un regard noir à son lèche bottes, et l'envoya à l'autre bout du couloir , ou il vint le récupérer.

« B-boss, je suis désolé, désolé ! Je ferais payer le malin qui a trafiqué vos pis- »

Ok. Dois-je vraiment vous dire où Levi atterrît ? Comme d'habitude, par la fenêtre. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, surtout en ce moment. Il se retrouva maintenu au même étage, stoppé dans sa descente aux enfer- au jardin, par une sorte de plaque invisible. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, se leva après quelques secondes, la bouche grande ouverte. Une mouche passa dans puis ressorti le temps qu'il réalise...

« Je... Je sais voler ! Bossu, c'est incroyable, je sais vo- _S'exclama-il en regardant le sol de son perchoir, puis.._ »

SBLASH. Il avait rejoint le sol, sans aucune forme de pitié.

… Quelques heures plus tard.

Après ces nouveaux phénomènes étranges, Belphegor se retrouva devant la télé, en train de regarder un dessin animé, ou plus exactement un cartoon.

« Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose.~ »

Il faut dire que le sang du prince n'avait fait qu'un tour dans sa tête et qu'il avait fait le rapprochement. Si il regardait souvent les cartoon, c'était surtout grâce aux bonnes idées sadiques qu'il pouvait trouver dedans depuis ses 6 ans. Et puis c'était marrant de voir coyote se faire écraser par un piano en poursuivant bip bip, par exemple. Lui dans le rôle bip bip, et Squalo dans celui de coyote pensait-il.

Le Varia de la tempête monta à l'étage, chercher des choses dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, le manoir reprenait sa vie normale, Mammon prenant la place de Bel devant la télé pour voir les résultats qu'il avait trafiqués du loto, Lussuria préparant un gâteau que personne ne toucherait.. Squalo était partit s'entraîner pour calmer ses nerfs et éviter de croiser son boss pendant un certain moment, histoire de se faire oublier pour tout à l'heure. Il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer vu l'heure tardive. Entre temps, le blond couronné se mit à décorer le sol d'une grosse croix noire au feutre devant la porte d'entrée.

« J'espère que tu nettoieras tout ça après. _Glissa l'arcobaleno, ne quittant pas la télé du regard. Il venait de gagner beaucoup d'argent avec son petit tour de passe passe._ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit à attendre, calé contre un mur près de l'entrée, un sourire immense sur ses lèvres. A cette heure-ci, qui restait-il dehors à part Squalo ? Levi, peut-être. Ces deux derniers rentrèrent en même temps au manoir, Levi passant juste devant le squale alors qu'il était plus lent.

« Vooi, bouges toi ! _Cracha Squalo en le poussant jusque dans l'entrée._ »

Le lèche bottes numéro un du boss atterrit pile sur la marque faite par Bel plus tôt, et venue d'on ne sait où, une enclume tomba sur sa tête, l'écrasant d'un grand bruit qui fit résonner toute la baraque.

« Que se passe-il ? Oh non, le pauvre ! _Gémit Lussuria alerté, une cuillère encore pleine de chocolat dans les mains._ Bel-chan, c'est toi qui a placé cette croix juste au dessous non ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans la direction du lanceur de couteau, y compris le regard mauvais de Xanxus qui venait d'arriver.

« - Vu les phénomènes étranges qu'on a depuis ce matin j'ai voulu confirmer mes doutes, cette idée n'était pas mal du tout en fait, ushishishi.

- VOOI, et qui va se casser le cul pour trouver un remplaçant pour Levi maintenant ?!- _Avant de pouvoir en dire plus, il observa du coin de l'oeil le soit disant ''mort'', ou écrasé, quelques minutes glisser difficilement un bras hors de dessus l'enclume._

- Je.. suis.. en vie.. … Quelle honte devant bossu..urhgh... »

Le squale se retint de faire entre sa main en contact avec son visage.

« Increvable ce déchet, vooi.. _Marmonna-il.. au même moment où Xanxus le pensait, lui aussi._ Tirez le de là dessous ! »

Des sous-fifres s'en chargèrent, retirant l'enclume avec difficultés. Comment il était encore vivant après ça ? Belphegor agita les mains en avant, vu que tout le monde le scrutait de nouveau.

« - Le prince a juste dessiné une croix sur le sol.~ _Sembla-il se justifier._

- Il se passe encore des choses pas nettes qui vont nous coûter cher..

- Ça aurait coûté moins cher si un certain prince n'avait pas joué les cons ! _Souligna le squale._

- A la base cette enclume t'était destinée princesse, ushishi.

- … VOOOI !

- Taisez vous, déchets incapables ! _Croisant les bras, il s'avança dans le salon._ On dirait qu'une ordure s'amuse avec nous depuis l'autre mois.

- Et je sais également qu'il utilise les cartoons. _S'amusa Bel._

- Attends, les dessins animés ?!

- Tout ça ressemble à une grande farce, ou une grande illusion.. _Constata Mammon, qui se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas envisagé plus tôt cette possibilité._

- Tsch, peu importe qui s'amuse avec ça, je lui couperais l'envie définitive de se foutre de notre gueule.

- L'avantage, c'est que sans tes x-guns en bon état, mes cheveux vont souffler un peu, vooi ! _Ajouta Squalo avec un léger sourire, repensant a toutes les fois où ses flingues lui avaient cramé des mèches de cheveux... avant de se recevoir une bouteille pas exactement vide, que le balafré tenait dans la main, sur la tête._

- Tu disais, déchet ? »

Squalo gueula de nouveau pour conclure la soirée. Tout le monde retourna à ses activités avant de se coucher. Cette affaire qui touchait encore une fois les cartoons était quand même moins importante qu'avant, vu qu'elle ne touchait pas au vol de bourbon.. Et puis, ils n'avaient encore aucune piste.

Le lendemain, Mammon inspectait tout le manoir, intérieur et pour finir extérieur. Il se souvint de l'étrange sensation qu'il avait eu un mois plus tôt, juste après la disparition des trous noirs, et se dirigea vers l'arbre. Le bébé se plaça sur la même branche, observant le manoir. La vue était parfaite de là, et il sentait une présence.. quelqu'un était là il y a peu, tout menait à croire que c'était un autre illusionniste, le responsable, et pas inconnu.

A l'intérieur de la cuisine, il y avait du mouvement. Tout en chantonnant, Lussuria déballa un colis reçu un peu plus tôt. Le gâteau qu'il préparait hier, il l'avait finalement envoyé à Ryohei. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir revenir. Retour à l'envoyeur, comme qui dirait.

« Mah, quel dommage, peu être qu'il n'aime pas le chocolat.. _Songea-il, tout en installant la __table pour le petit déjeuner._ »

Il remarqua une sorte de grosse bougie placée au centre, mais coupa malgré tout le gâteaux en tranches. Les Varia descendirent un par un au rendez-vous, s'installant à table, sauf Mammon, et Levi, immobilisé dans son lit à cause de ses blessures.

En voyant la bougie qui ressemblait beaucoup à une dynamite, Belphegor ricana.

« - Espérons que ça ne va pas exploser, shishi, ce serait trop prévisible.

- VOOI, dis moi que c'est toi qui a mis ça Lussuria ?

- Non non, ça y était lorsque le colis m'a été renvoyé depuis Ryohei.~

- Déchets, ça vous rappelle pas les dynamite de l'autre lèche bottes ? »

Les assassins se regardèrent tous l'un après l'autre. Un bruit bizarre, genre un sifflement se fit entendre. Un compte à rebours masqué. 3..2..1... Baaam. Le gâteau explosa en beauté, s'éparpillant partout dans la cuisine, partant de la chemise blanche de Xanxus en finissant sur les cheveux du squale.

« Bel, la prochaine fois, sérieux, la ferme.. VOOI. »

Le balafré se leva d'un coup, puis explosa la table avec sa flamme. Sa patience avait déjà atteint la limite presque inexistence qu'il pouvait supporter. Alors si en plus les Vongolas s'y mettaient.

Quelques jours plus tard, chez les Vongolas...

Tsunayoshi ouvrit le colis qu'il venait de recevoir de.. Xanxus en personne. Il avala sa salive et inspira un bon coup. Une odeur putride se dégageait de l'intérieur de la boîte, provenant d'un.. gâteau rose ? Puis un compte a rebours se fit entendre, sous les yeux surpris de Tsuna qui n'y comprenait décidément RIEN. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, tout lui explosa à la figure, et sur les murs de la pièce. C'était des morceaux de cadavre.. cachés dans le gâteau. Depuis ce jour, le Decimo, traumatisé à vie, à développé une phobie pour les colis et les gâteaux roses.

De retour au manoir Varia.

Xanxus, assis dans son bureau, sirotait un verre de bourbon en imaginant la tête de l'autre déchet avec un sourire satisfait. L'idée qu'il avait eu était parfaite.. dommage que cela ne l'ai pas traumatisé plus que ça.

Entre temps, Mammon était partit sur les traces de l'illusionniste mystère, récoltant des informations, comme une mission en temps normal. Cela n'empêchait pas les phénomènes toons de continuer dans tout le manoir, d'où la joie du prince.

Alors que Squalo dormait tranquillement sur le canapé, après des heures harassantes passées à remplir des dossiers, il arriva près de lui une casserole en main et lui tapa sur la tête avec. Un « bang » résonna, puis une deuxième fois. L'épéiste eu de nouveau droit aux oiseaux dans la tête et se leva pour lui courir après tout en gueulant tellement fort qu'il aurait pu cracher ses cordes vocales par la bouche.

« Bip bip ushishi. _Fit un Bel amusé en pleine poursuite en s'arrêtant soudain, sûr de lui._ »

Squalo fit de même, ayant compris son manège. Trop tard. Il se stoppa sur une croix, et leva aussitôt la tête en l'air pour voir un.. piano lui tomber dessus.

Ce n'était pas mortel, comme dans les cartoons, mais assez douloureux, et le squale, dans un grand soupire écrasé, lâcha.. « Vivement que Mammon retrouve ce putain d'illusionniste.. Vite, vooi.. »


End file.
